In geophysical exploration, military operations and other activities, it is desired to place a device, for example a transducer, at a remote location by dropping it from an aircraft, a boat or land vehicle. For certain applications, the device must be oriented with respect to the ground or other supporting surface without the help of manual manipulation after it is dropped. While certain forms of self-orienting devices are known in the prior art, they are not satisfactory in respect to performance and simplicity and economy of manufacture for some applications.
The Hardiman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,263 granted Mar. 11, 1975 discloses a self-erecting pod especially adapted for orientation of a vehicle-dropped radio transmitter. In this device, the pod is provided with at least three spring loaded arms which are equally spaced and pivoted to the body of the pod adjacent one end. The arms are stowed with the free ends extending toward the other end of the pod. After the pod is dropped, the arms are released and are pivoted by spring force to raise the pod from the ground to an erect position on the plurality of arms. The pod carries a radio transmitter and an antenna which is more or less perpendicular to the ground.
The Maltby U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,794 granted Apr. 23, 1946, discloses a submarine mine adapted to be dropped from an aircraft. It comprises a body with a set of spring actuated fins which are pivotally mounted but normally restrained against movement until released by a water pressure responsive device. When the mine reaches the bottom, the fins are released and are pivoted by spring actuators to hold the body of the mine in an upright position. A set of four equally spaced fins are employed.
A general object of this invention is to provide a self-orienting device which overcomes certain disadvantages of the prior art.